Lonely Hearts
by strwbrygrl77
Summary: It's been a rough couple of weeks for the team. A McAbby Valentine fic, post-Canary.


**A/N: So, Valentine's day isn't complete in my book without some McAbby lovin'. This one-shot is dedicated to all of us shippers who are keeping the hope alive that one day our couple will be together. Enjoy!**

* * *

I stared at the computer screen as the encrypted text flowed past and tried to focus. It had been a rough couple of weeks. First, Abby had been acting odd and when I tried to get her to open up to me, all she had said was that nothing she did was ever enough. Well, hell, didn't all of us feel like that from time to time? And then there had been this last case with the cyber hacker that had made me feel like I should have been fitted for a dunce cap.

But all of that paled in comparison to the fact that Ziva's father and Vance's wife were dead.

Everyone was trying to pick up the pieces and continue on like everything was normal, but it wasn't. Vance was still on administrative leave and there were times when I looked across the bullpen to see Ziva staring into space for long periods of time. Tony and I would share a look and he would break the silence with a joke and Ziva would crack a small smile that never reached her eyes.

"Tony, McGee, I am fine," she would say softly before turning back to her keyboard.

_Yeah, right. And I'm cupid, _I thought to myself as I stopped the text from scrolling as Gibbs strode into the bullpen.

"Gear up, we've got a dead sailor at Union station."

I saved the program I was running and sent a quick email to Abby, updating her on my progress as Tony and Ziva collected their gear. Ziva was asking Gibbs how the sailor died as I grabbed my back pack. Tony was holding the elevator.

"McGee! Get a McMove on!"

I managed to slip inside just before the doors slid shut.

* * *

"A cross bow?"

I nodded grimly as I set the box of evidence down on the pristinely clean surface of Abby's lab table. "Happy Valentine's day."

She waved off my words with one hand as she reached for my clipboard to begin logging the contents of the box. "That's not for a few days yet, McGee. But this is why I love you – all of you," she added hastily and I sighed inaudibly at her qualifier. "You bring me the best presents!"

I couldn't help but grin as she bounced on her toes like a five year old who got her favorite toy for Christmas. "We try, Abby, we try."

She looked up at me in concern and frowned. "Are you all right, Timmy?"

My eyebrows rose at her use of my first name. "Sure – why?"

"I don't know, you seem a little – out of it?" she said hesitantly.

I shrugged. "We're all a little tired. These last few weeks have been some of the hardest since-" I stopped, swallowing the emotion that rose in my throat.

Abby turned away from me and began typing furiously on her keyboard. It was just like when Jenny died; she was throwing herself into her work to escape the feelings that were threatening to overwhelm her and just like then, I couldn't leave her to drown. Stepping up behind her, I placed my hands over hers, lifted and clasped them together inside mine.

"Abby," I whispered, my breath tickling the fine hairs on her neck. For several heart beats, she stood perfectly still until she began to shake. "Abby, I'm here."

With a soft cry, she turned and threw her arms around my neck, holding me so tight that for a moment, I saw stars and feared that I would black out. But as I moved my hands to her waist, she relaxed her hold and I was able to draw a breath and my vision cleared.

"Oh Timmy," she whispered. "I don't know what to do! Ziva's father is dead and I don't know what to do or say to make her feel better! I made cookies – did she tell you that? But I don't think that helped very much. But then how can cookies replace a father? I mean, one's food and the other's-"

"Abby, hush," I soothed, as I ran one hand up her back slowly. "Ziva knows you care and I'm sure she liked the cookies."

Abby hiccupped. "And Vance and his kids! I – I don't know what to do for them – maybe flowers or a card or more cookies or – " she stopped as she hiccupped again.

I sighed. "I think all we can do for the director is give him time and then support him when he comes back. It's hard to know what to do for him."

Abby pulled back to look me in the eye. "So how can we help Ziva?"

"By being her friend and letting her know we're here if she wants to talk."

She hit my shoulder and I tried not to wince. "That's not good enough, McGee."

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "You have a better idea?"

* * *

I was still trying to access our victim's bank records when Abby came barreling into the bullpen after lunch.

Gibbs was the first to see her. "You got something for me, Abs?"

She nodded. "Yes, well no – not about the case. Major Mass Spec is still working away and I'm waiting for a beep on my fingerprint scan but I do have something for you – all of you, actually."

Gibbs had rolled his eyes and gone back to his desk halfway through her speech but Abby had dogged his heels and now stood before him, waiting.

"Well?" he asked, impatiently. "What is it?"

"This!" she announced excitedly, shoving a black flyer in his face. "You're all invited to my very first Valentine's Day party. Now, I know this is contingent upon whether or not we have finished this case or another has come up, but you all have to eat, right? And I know none of you are seeing anyone on a regular basis, though if you are, please feel free to bring them! This is going to be a very casual, low key get together." As she was talking, Abby raced around the bullpen, throwing the colorful flyers on Tony's, Ziva's, and my desks. "I've already invited Ducky and Palmer and they're both coming. Turns out Brina is out of town at a conference so Jimmy was feeling pretty sorry for himself and is really excited not to spend Valentine's alone."

"Abby," Tony managed to interrupt. "I just don't think any of us are in the mood-"

She strode over to his desk and planted her fists on her hips. "In the mood to what, DiNozzo? Eat pizza and watch a movie with your friends? Because that's pretty much all we're going to be doing. We haven't done this since Christmas and I think it's high time we all got together again, don't you, McGee?"

Her pleading puppy dog eyes landed on me and I knew that there was no way I could say no. But before I could answer, another soft voice spoke up.

"I will be there, Abby," Ziva smiled. "As long as we are finished with this case."

Abby flew to Ziva's desk, engulfing the agent in a bone crushing hug, causing Ziva to squeak in protest.

"Let her go, Abs," Gibbs ordered. "She can't breathe."

Abby instantly released Ziva and turned to look at Gibbs. "What about you?"

He grinned. "We'll be there, Abs. Won't we, DiNozzo?"

"Wouldn't miss it, boss."

* * *

The case was running long. I knew it would – because as soon as any of us made plans, it was inevitable that they would be ruined; it was Murphy's Law after all.

Valentine's Day dawned cold and clear. I shoved a dark red sweater in my back pack for after work. There was no way I was going to risk spilling food or something more grisly on it before Abby's party.

When I arrived at NCIS, Abby was pacing by my desk and I slowed my steps in order to admire her unobserved. All week she had worn red along with her usual black but today she was wearing a deep red dress that hugged her curves, along with fishnet stockings and her traditional knee high boots. Her hair was up in two little side buns – a style that I hadn't seen in years and I felt my pulse accelerate. _God, she is so beautiful. I can't believe that she still affects me like this after all these years._

Just then she looked up and caught me staring. A grin broke out across her face and she flew across the floor to give me a hug. "Timmy! Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Thanks, Abby – same to you. What are you doing up here?" I asked as I gently disentangled myself from her arms and went to put my stuff down.

"Um, I guess I was wanting to see if you were any further along with the case-"

I tried not to smile. "Then we were at ten o'clock last night?"

She shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "Uh, yeah."

"Well, I just got here – but I don't think so."

She sighed as she pulled herself up on my desk and I tried not to stare at her legs.

"Worried about your party tonight?"

"Of course I am, McGee! Remember what happened with Palmer's wedding?"

"What wedding?" I winced.

"Exactly." She smiled as she caught me looking at her legs. "See something you like, McGee?"

I flushed and murmured as I turned away, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

She slid off my desk and I bit back the groan as the scent of her homemade perfume washed over me. "Well, I guess I should get back down to my lab-"

"Wait-" I stretched out my hand to stop her. "I have something for you – it's Valentine's Day, after all." I reached for my back pack, praying it hadn't been squashed in transit. "And I thought I'd give it to you now, you know, just in case-" I finished softly as I handed her the single, long stemmed black rose. "Happy Valentine's Day, Abby."

Her black tinted lips parted in a dazzling smile as she brought the flower to her nose and inhaled deeply. "A rose from my rose," she whispered.

This time the flush was deeper. "Abby!" I hissed. "You promised never to call me that outside of the-"

Abby giggled. "No one's here yet." She leaned down and pecked my lips. "Hurry up and solve this case, McGee. We all need a break, don't you think?"

I nodded weakly, my lips still tingling from the brief unexpected contact with hers. "I'll do my best, Abs."

"I'm sure you will." She winked at me and walked slowly away, twirling her flower, letting me enjoy the view of her legs until she turned the corner.

I groaned as I collapsed back in my chair and lost myself in the memory of our first time.

* * *

_2003_

_I tried not to squirm as Abby pulled my undershirt over my head and kissed a trail from my chin to my collar bone. I knew where she was heading, where this was heading, and I wanted it – but maybe I should just tell her before things went-_

"_McGee?"_

_I started guiltily as I realized that Abby had stopped kissing my skin and was now sitting back on her heels and looking up at me with a confused look in her beautiful green eyes. "Do you not want to do this? A few minutes ago I couldn't get you off me but now-"_

_I groaned as I reached down and pulled her into my lap, my mouth hungrily seeking hers, as my shaking fingers closed around a bra strap, tugging it down and off. _

_After that it was all a blur of skin punctuated by gasps, moans, kisses, and sighs. When we lay tangled in her bed, our skin slick and sweaty, Abby pressed a series of kisses against the column of my throat before she collapsed on top of me. For a few minutes, we just rested in each other's arms, getting our breathing under control._

_Finally, Abby spoke. "You know, that isn't a tattoo of 'mom' on your ass."_

_My eyes fluttered shut. "I was going to explain before we – you know," I stammered. "But then I got caught up in the moment and forgot."_

_Abby laughed, her breath tickling my chest hair. "I'll take that as a compliment. So, are you going to tell me why you have a rose tattooed on your ass?"_

_I cleared my throat. "It's not exactly a story you tell after-"_

_Abby lifted her head to look in my eyes. "Why?"_

_I ran my hands up her back, tracing her cross tattoo. "It's in memory of-" I cleared my throat and started again. "Her name was Rose – she was my high school sweetheart and my first-" I stopped speaking and flushed._

_Abby placed a hand on my cheek. "I think I understand, McGee. Go on, what happened?"_

_My eyes shut against the memory. "She was hit and killed by a drunk driver two months before graduation."_

_Abby's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Timmy."_

_Hearing the emotion in her voice, I opened my eyes. Bringing a hand up, I caressed her cheek. "I got this tattoo shortly afterwards to always remember her."_

_Abby stretched up and placed a short, sweet kiss on my lips. "I think that's a beautiful reason for a man to have a rose tattoo on his ass."_

_I chuckled, greatly relieved. "You do?"_

_She nodded as she settled back on my chest. "Much better than drinking yourself under the table and getting one on a dare-"_

"_Uh, Abby-"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Is there something you'd like to tell me?"_

_She giggled as she rolled us over. "Maybe later."_

It wasn't until Abby found out that she was the only woman to ever see my rose tattoo that she had taken to calling me her rose in our most intimate moments. We had continued to be 'friends with benefits' over the years whenever one of us needed comfort but had taken extra care to make sure that none of the team got wise to the fact. But Abby calling me her pet name in public just now had thrown me for a loop; had she meant anything by it – or was she just feeling a little extra playful because of the holiday? For all her preoccupations with death and being a Goth, Abby really was a warm, .lovable person – and perhaps that's all there was to it.

"Hey, McGoo, what's with the grin?"

I started guiltily as Tony and Ziva entered the bullpen. "What?"

"I said, 'what's with the grin'? You look like you were thinking about- ow!" Tony winced and glared at Ziva as she smiled serenely and moved over to her desk.

"You do not know that is what he was thinking about, Tony. We do not all have minds like yours."

"Yeah, and that's a real shame," Tony sighed as he pulled the latest copy of GSM from his back pack. "Did you see this article on page 32? I always that women liked it when men-"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked. "Unless that's going to help you solve our murder case, put that skin magazine away!"

"Putting it away, boss. McGee, any updates?"

I put up our vic's financials on the plasma and began to give everyone another rundown.

* * *

"You know, McRomeo, if you didn't want to go to Abby's party, I'm sure there were less painful ways to get out of it."

"Ziva, since I'm somewhat incapacitated at the moment, would you mind-?"

"My pleasure, McGee."

"Ow, Ziva! That hurt!"

"I am sure Tim is in much more pain than you are, Tony, from a little slap on the head."

"I thought I told you that the next time you Gibbs slapped me, you'd regret it."

"And how exactly would you make me regret it, Tony? Hang on, McGee."

I reached out and braced a hand against the side of the NCIS van just as Ziva went careening wildly around a corner. I gritted my teeth and moaned as the throbbing in my shoulder increased.

"Could you try not to kill us on the way to the ER?" I moaned through clenched teeth.

Tony's laughter floated back to me from the front seat. "You're the one who didn't want to wait for an ambulance."

"Yeah, but you could have driven us."

"Ziva drives faster," Tony argued as we careened around another corner and I went flying against the opposite wall, my injured shoulder hitting the side of the van.

"Shit! ZIVA!" I screamed in pain.

"Sorry, McGee – I did not wish to interrupt."

I rolled my eyes. "I've got an arrow in my shoulder – and you're driving like you're avoiding suicide bombers in Tel Aviv!"

A heavy silence fell over the van and I silently kicked myself for my tactlessness. "Ziva, I'm sorry – I wasn't thinking-"

"It is all right, McGee."

"No, it's not. I'm delirious with pain back here but you have to know that I wouldn't hurt you for the world – you know that, right?"

"I do know that, Tim."

I bit my lip. "And Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for the warning out there – because of you, the guy only winged me."

I could hear the smile in her answer. "You are welcome. Now hang on, this is the last corner."

* * *

The ER doctor took one look at me and shook his head. "I don't believe it. I don't think I've ever seen someone shot with an actual arrow before."

I shrugged my good shoulder. "I'm wearing a vest, but the arrow's gone through – they're meant to stop bullets, not arrows."

"What – you left your armor at home?"

I winced at his attempt at humor as he wheeled me down the hall to X-ray.

As I was returning to my bed in the ER, I heard a commotion by the desk.

"Screw your hippo rules and privacy policies! I work for the federal government and Timothy McGee is a federal agent and I know he was brought in by his fellow agents less than an hour ago. Do you know I'm a forensic scientist? Do you know what that is – what I can do to you if you stand in my way? I can kill-"

Fortunately it was at this point in her tirade that I was wheeled around the corner and saw Abby leaning over the admissions desk.

"Abby, over here," I called and she turned at the sound of my voice.

"McGee!" she cried, running to my side and dropping to her knees in front of my wheelchair. "What happened? Gibbs told me you got shot but I don't see-"

Abby's hands were running all over the front of me and her touch was doing quite a bit to soothe the horrible throbbing in my shoulder. I managed to capture one of her hands. "My shoulder-"

She was up in a flash, and I heard her gasp of alarm behind me. "Oh my God – an arrow? Weren't you wearing your vest?"

I gave a weak chuckle. "Sure, but I forgot to put on my armor."

There was a flash of red and I felt a cool hand on my forehead. "You're running a fever – they've got to get this arrow out of you! What kind of a hospital is this, anyway?" Abby turned to glare up at the orderly who had been standing silently behind my chair this whole time.

"Ma'am, I just take the patients to x-ray and back to their rooms, or-"

Abby pushed him aside and put her hands on my chair handles. "I'm here now, so you can go. Just tell me what room he's in and you're free to go."

"Ma'am, I'm afraid that's against hospital policy-"

"Screw your policies!"

"Abby-" I protested weakly. "Please, I just want to lie down. Can you not argue with the staff?"

Abby released the handles and came back to stand next to me. "Fine. But I'm coming with you."

"Whatever – just no more yelling, please. You're making my head hurt worse than my shoulder."

* * *

Everything after that was fuzzy. The next thing I remember clearly was waking up in Abby's coffin.

_Wait, how did I get here? Why aren't I still in the hospital or at the very least at home in my own bed?_ I wondered as I blinked sleepily in the darkness. My skin was wet with sweat and my hair was plastered to my head. _Well, my fever must have broken. _I shoved Abby's black silk sheets to the side, grimacing at the extra slickness from my sweat, and carefully swung my legs over the side of the bed. My right shoulder felt like it was on fire and I set my teeth against the pain.

"Abby?" I called and almost immediately I heard the sound of her footsteps.

She appeared in the doorway, wearing her Valentine pjs, her hair down around her shoulders. "You're awake," she whispered. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been run over and shot with an arrow in the back," I groaned. "How long was I out?"

She grinned as she came to my side, her hand out to feel my forehead. "Your fever finally broke!"

"Yeah, sorry about your bed sheets – I'm afraid they're a little sweaty."

Her lips pursed as she fought a smile. "It's not the first time, McGee."

"Abby!" I moaned.

She laughed. "Sorry- and to answer your earlier question, it's Friday night."

My brows wrinkled in confusion for a moment before I whispered, "You mean I've been asleep for twenty-four hours?"

She nodded. "Turn around so I can check your bandage."

For the first time I noticed that although I was wearing pajama pants, I wasn't wearing a shirt. Again I wondered how in the world I had gotten here. As Abby slipped behind me on the bed, I cleared my throat.

"So, how exactly how did I get here – dressed like this?"

"You mean did I let Tony undress you?" Abby laughed again and I could feel her fingers exploring the edges of my dressing.

I clenched my teeth against the pain. "Yes."

"Of course not – did you want him to see your tattoo?"

I sighed in relief as she came back around to look me in the eyes. "So, how did I get here? I have to admit that everything's a little fuzzy."

She shrugged. "After your surgery, you were demanding to go home but the doctor was refusing to release you unless there was someone there to take care of you for at least the next forty-eight hours, so I volunteered."

I frowned. "I don't remember any of that."

"I know, your fever was still high. Gibbs wanted you to stay in the hospital too but he was OK with you coming home with me. He's keeping Jethro for you, by the way."

My mouth fell open in surprise. "The boss is watching my dog?"

She giggled. "I know, I can't believe it either but he said that I had my hands full taking care of you so-" she shrugged again. "So, do feel up to eating something or-"

"What I'd really like is a shower."

"It'll have to be a sponge bath."

"What?" I flushed.

She nodded. "In case you haven't noticed, your shoulder has a pretty huge wrapping on it and I've got very specific instructions to keep it dry for the next forty-eight hours."

I groaned. "But – can't you help me wrap it or something?"

"No. The best I can offer is a sponge bath – and I can be your nurse."

I flushed again. "Abby—"

"What?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't keep your hands to yourself."

"You like it when I don't keep my hands to myself."

Abby's face was close enough to mine that I could feel her breath against my lips. I shuddered as I felt my lower anatomy come to life and just before her lips touched mine, I put my hands on her upper arms.

"Don't."

"Why not?"

I leaned my forehead against hers, my breath coming in fast pants like I had just returned from a five mile run. "Because I won't survive getting over you a second time."

I saw her eyes widen in shock as I leaned up and kissed her forehead.

"Now, why don't you change the bed while I go take that sponge bath, alone."

* * *

While I had avoided Abby giving me a sponge bath, there was no way I could avoid having her help me wash my hair. I waited until I had slipped on a clean pair of boxers before I called her into the bathroom and explained my dilemma.

She quirked a dark eyebrow at me. "You can't do that one-handed?"

"I guess I could try, I just thought you wanted to-"

She sighed and pointed to the floor in front of the tub. "Sit down and lean your head way back over the tub, please."

I've had my hair washed countless times before when I've gotten it cut, but I've never thought of it as a sensual experience. But then I've never had my hair washed by Abby. Her hands caressed my hair, my scalp, and sent so many emotions coursing through me that I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from moaning aloud. I thought that I had done a pretty good job of hiding my arousal from her but when she finished rinsing my hair, she threw the towel at my head, the terrycloth smacking me hard in the face.

"Abby!"

"Dry your own hair."

"What the-" I sputtered as I lowered the towel and met her tear-filled eyes.

She stormed to the door. "Oh, and I think you can take care of that," she gestured to my arousal, "one-handed."

My mouth fell open as she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there on the bathroom floor in shock, but it was awhile. I had hurt her and I needed to apologize but I honestly didn't know how to do that without taking her in my arms and that would only make matters worse. I knew that she had only been trying to offer me comfort before but Abby's brand of comfort came with no strings attached and my problem was that I had always wanted the strings. I had always wanted **her**, heart and soul, and that was something she was unwilling or unable to give me. The sex between us had always been great, but that's all it had ever been, sex. I wanted, no, I **needed** more and it was past time to make that clear. But I kept stalling, knowing the moment I did, I would lose Abby for good.

When I finally managed to gain enough courage to open the door, it was to discover that she hadn't waited for me to emerge. The bedroom was dark except for one large candle burning in the bookcase next to the coffin bed. From its soft warm glow I could see Abby curled up on her side, her back to the bathroom, the blood red silk sheets pulled up to her bare shoulders. I swallowed heavily. I knew very well that she often slept in the nude - was this an open invitation for me to join her? She didn't have a spare bed, just a couch. I was injured, damn it, did she expect me to sleep on her lumpy sofa?

"Get in bed, McGee."

My head snapped up at her words. "Abby – I don't think – I mean, are you-"

Her sigh echoed off the back of the coffin. "I'm not naked – now get in bed."

I slowly crossed the floor to stand beside the bed. It wasn't until I was nearly hovering over her that I saw the ivory spaghetti strap on her shoulder and breathed a silent sigh of relief. Lifting the silk, I slid beneath the sheet and lay on my stomach next to her and for several long moments the only sound in the room was our breathing. When Abby rolled to her side facing me and I saw her tear-streaked face, I nearly stopped breathing. Abby is one of the strongest people I know and when she cries, part of me dies inside.

"Please don't cry, Abs. I – I can't bear it when you cry," I whispered softly, lifting a hand and brushing some tears from her cheek.

"I have to know something, McGee. You have to tell me something."

I nodded. "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"When we were talking before your bath, you said you wouldn't survive getting over me a second time."

_Oh God, she really wants to talk about this __**now**__?_

I nodded.

"That implies you were in love with me at one time."

I nodded again.

"Were you, McGee? Were you in love with me – back then when we were dating?"

My eyes fluttered shut. "Yes."

"Don't close your eyes!" Abby shook my good shoulder and my eyes flew open to see her bright eyes looking into mine. "I need you to stay here, in this moment, with me, ok?"

"I'm not falling asleep, Abby – it's just not easy–"

She narrowed her eyes. "So you were in love with me back then and you didn't tell me – why?"

"Are you serious? Abby, don't you remember the night I wrote you my finger snap poem and asked you where our relationship was going? You completely freaked out on me-"

"I did not completely freak out on you, McGee," Abby protested as she scooted closer to me, until our shoulders were touching on the mattress. "I just –" she sighed. "I was having so much fun with you the way things were and you had to go and get all serious on me and – and I guess I didn't handle it too well, did I?"

I chuckled. "No. But I couldn't stay away from you – I was willing to take whatever you could give me, Abby – that's why-" I stumbled to a stop and waited.

Understanding flooded Abby's eyes. "That's why you never told me you loved me," she whispered. "Because you knew I'd run."

I nodded.

"Oh God," Abby moaned. "I can't believe you stayed friends with me all these years."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I – I hurt you, Tim. Even more than I realized! How can you – I don't know how you can even stand to look at me."

"Abby," I whispered, raising a hand to flick a tear off her cheek. "It was a long time ago. It's all water under the bridge now."

She leaned into my palm. "Is it?"

I felt my breath catch in my throat. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you really over me?" Abby leaned into me, her lips coming closer to mine.

"Abby, don't," I groaned as I turned my head and her lips landed on my ear. "Remember what I said earlier-"

"That's what I'm talking about, McGee. And I keep thinking about how you were staring at my legs today. How you stare at my legs every day," she whispered in my ear and I turned my head so I could peek at her over the top of the mattress. "And what about your problem in the bathroom tonight?"

I cleared my throat nervously. "That was just horm-mones," I stammered.

She grinned. "Maybe, maybe not – but I should tell you that it affected me too."

I raised my head off the bed. "It did?"

She nodded. "Why do you think I was so upset with you? You had refused my earlier invitation and yet it was clear that you still wanted me – so something must be wrong with me-"

Ignoring the flash of pain from my shoulder, I rolled to my side, propping my head on my hand. "There is nothing wrong with you, Abs."

"Then why are you fighting what's between us?"

"Us?" I gulped.

She ran a hand through my still damp hair, toying with the longer strands that fell across my forehead. "Yes, us. I know it's taken me a decade but I'm really hoping that you won't make me wait another decade before you admit that you still-"

"Abby, what are-"

She smiled another Cheshire cat grin at me. "Kiss me, McGee."

My heart was pounding so loud, I was sure she could hear it. Her playfulness was beginning to rub off on me. It had been years since we had played together like this and I had forgotten how good we were at it. But we were ten years older and I wanted more from Abby this time around – possibly more than she was willing to give.

"No."

She pouted, her lower lip jutting out. "Come on, McGee. I know you want to."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Abby, I'm through playing games with you. We've spent the last ten years being friends with benefits whenever one of us needed comfort. But I can't keep living in this limbo. Every time we're together, I-" I blew out a breath as I lay back on the bed with a sigh. "It's just too hard, Abs." My eyes fluttered shut.

Abby straddled my hips and even though I felt my lower body respond to her I didn't open my eyes. Lifting a hand to caress her cotton clothed thigh, I murmured, "Not tonight, honey, I've got a headache."

I felt more than heard her giggle as she snuggled into my chest and even though her extra weight pressed me into the mattress and caused my shoulder to throb painfully, I couldn't bear to ask her to move. I meant what I had said – I fully intended this to be the last time we'd share a bed and I wanted to make the most of it.

"Do you still love me, Tim?"

My eyes flew open at her words. She had been silent for so long that I thought she had drifted off to sleep. I sighed as I considered lying but something in her voice made me whisper, "Yes."

She didn't answer but I felt her begin to tremble against me and I felt her tears against my skin. "Abby? Why are you crying?"

She shuddered against me, her arms tightening around my waist. "I thought I was too late," she whispered. "Ten years is a long time. I mean, I knew you were still physically attracted to me but as you said that's just hormones and that's quite different from feelings or anything deeper so I was scared you didn't love me anymore and I was too late-" her babbling broke off in a hiccup.

I gently pushed her up so I could see her face. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"I love you."

My hands fell from her face and I felt a buzzing in my ears. _I can't believe it. She said it. Ten years – and she finally said it._

Abby frowned at me as her hand cupped my cheek. "Tim? Are you all right? You're really pale-"

My mouth moved over hers hungrily as my hands slipped the spaghetti straps from her shoulders. Abby gasped under my touch and I swallowed the sounds like a drowning man. When she arched her head back and I began to kiss a line down her throat, she broke her mouth free from mine.

"I didn't say it so you'd-" she gasped as I hit a sensitive spot on her neck.

"I know."

She ran her hands down my chest and toyed with the waist of my boxers. "But I did mean it – I love you."

I groaned as she repeated the words I'd waited a decade to hear. Slipping my hands under her camisole, I caressed the bare skin underneath as I flipped us over.

"McGee! Your shoulder-"

"I'm fine – and my headache's gone too," I whispered as I resumed my kisses.

Sometime later, I woke to find myself curled on my side in the coffin bed but this time Abby was spooned in front of me. _Well, she's definitely naked this time. Then again, so am I._

I felt Abby stir in her sleep and I tightened my arm around her waist. It wasn't until then that I realized that I had neglected to tell her something.

Pressing a kiss into her dark locks, I whispered. "I love you, Abby."

She stretched and rolled over in my arms. "Mm, love you too, Timmy. What do you want to do today?"

I frowned for a minute in thought before smiling. "Well, you never got to have your party so maybe we could call everybody and see if they could come over tonight?"

She sat up in bed and began to bounce up and down. "That would be awesome! But we still have the whole day to kill."

"Well, we could always-"

"McGee!"

I laughed. "Actually, I was thinking it was about time for your rose to get a new tattoo." I reached out and pulled her back down into my arms. "And since you're the expert, I was wondering if you wanted to help me pick one out?"

* * *

**3 McAbby 4ever - Happy Hearts day everyone, (1 day late)! Reviews are LOVE!**


End file.
